when Love Is Not Madness It Is Not Love
by Xoaphrodite18xo
Summary: Annabeth and Percy decide to make their relationship a secret... will they last? and how does travis fit into this.Hearts will be broken, love will shine, and secrets will be revealed./3 i suck at sumarys story will be better! plz read! people plz review!
1. 1

**This is my first story soo yea i cant really spell either...me and my friend just started writting this. soooo comment! 33333**

I was heading up half blood hill for the first day of camp when I heard someone yell my name." Annabeth," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see who it was, when I got taken down by a giant hug. " Hey Percy," I said. He smiled in reply and we started walking. " Well you know there's someone who likes you," percy smiled an evil grin.

" Really who?" I asked extremely hoping it was him.

" Nico," he started cracking up.

" Ewww Nico DiAngelo? I would never date him!"

"You wouldn't date him but you would "do it" with him."

A smacked him and his face whipped back I smiled and started walking away. " It didn't take you much to sleep with me!" he yelled behind me.

" Percy people are around us what is your problem?" I whispered. He was refering to when we had a camp party after the war and I got totally drunk and slept with him, ever since then I've kinda been acting like a slut. " Oh come on Percy I changed," I whined.

" Ya I doubt that," he smiled sarcastically.,"

" I've only slept with one person and I think you know who that is."

" Oh I wonder who that could be,hmmm," he was being so annoying.

" You see him every time you look in the mirror!"

By now we were on the porch of his cabin.

"I missed you so much Percy" I whispered.

He put his fingers over my lips. "Shh."

He swung me into the cabin and kissed me romantically, it was kinda corny though.

" As long as your with me you won't ever have to deal with Nico"

I smiled and layed my head on his strong shoulders, he picked me up and brought me over to his giant sea bed. I kissed him gently and as we went getting a little bit more firmir. I loved him and he was the only one I would do this with. All the sudden Nico burst into the cabin to see me and percy making out on the bed. He ran out crying…

" Nico!" I called after him.

" Your obviously not interested in me and Percy was supposed to be helping me!" he looked down.

" Nico your a lot younger than me and I just don't think it would work, im sorry" He walked away.

I went back in the cabin because Percy was out to get a big beat down. " You were helping Nico and then you madeout with me in his face that's real nice," I scream whispered.

" I didn't know he was gonna come in and I really wasn't helping him I was just giving him helpful pointers." He smiled.

I couldn't resist it I had to kiss him, he was sexy.

" I cant stay mad at you baby, lets just resume what we were doing."

He smiled and picked me up again

I got a glimpse at th clock. " Oh shit I have a job interview and I look a mess and I cant go." all the sudden percy ripped something out of his closet. "This was my moms you can wear it. " I kissed him again I ran out of the caban and down to my car. I made the interview just in time.

After the interview I needed to go back to my house so I invited Percy over. He came over ten minutes later. " Were going to the New years eve party at the camp, hurry up and get dressed."

I got dressed up and came out of my room in a dark blue sexy short dress.

" Dayummmmmmmmmmmm Percy said."

I smiled and we went out to his car.

When I got to the party I was greeted by all my Aphrodite friends, yes this year I was popular. Sontana ran up to me and gave me a huge hug kiss on the cheek. She was wearing the slutiest short red dress almost as short as a shirt. My dress compared to hers looked like a mile longer. " Hey," I said hugging the rest of the girls. A hot guy walked by and she pulled his shirt and they started making out.

I felt someone grab me around the waist. " I'll get us some drinks." Percy said smiling. I turned around a walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Percy walk back towards me. " What did you get me?" I asked him.

" Oh nothing just drink." He smiled.

I put the glass up to my mouth and took a small sip. It was strong but didn't taste to bad so I decided to have more. We started to dance with some of our friends. When the slow songs played I danced with any hot guy I saw and when the fast songs played me and percy were grinding. After my fifth glass I started to feel little buzzy. I forget what happened after that.

Percy's POV

Annabeth came over to me and she looked totally wasted. " Comeon Percy lets go have some fun." She screamed in my face.

" Shh darling that's too loud." I smiled to myself

I picked her up and brought her over to my cabin. Some aphrodite girls we hanging outside.

" Hey Percy, you going to have fun with Annabeth?" she winked at me.

" No Sontana shes totally waisted so she needs some where to sleep." I gave her an evil flashy look.

" Yeah say whatever you want to hun I know what your up too." She looked wasted to so she didn't know what she was saying.

I laid her down in the bed and we madeout for what seemed like forever. Then she took of her clothes and everything.

After she wasn't all that wasted, I took her outside of my cabin to go with the other people. It was almost midnight and Annabeth and I were about to have our midnight kiss. We got all snuggled up to watch the ball drop when it was done we shared the most perfect kiss.

Then a little while later I saw Annabeth talking to Travis.

Annabeth POV

I walked over to Travis because he was all lonely. " Hey Travis," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Hey Annabeth what are you doing, I thought you were hanging out with Percy?" he looked down.

" Nah he was being kind of boring so I left him and you kinda looked lonley. And why should there be a hot guy all alone." I whispered.

" Oh." He smiled.

He grabbed my hand and I smiled lightly. He started walking towards his cabin and I was drunk so I guess I didn't really care and he probably knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and turned around to see Travis naked in the bed next to me. " Hey." He said trying to be sexy.

" No offense but why the hell am I in your bed?" I felt a little queazy and I didn't know this was going to happen but I threw up all over Travis's bed.

" Umm that's discusting," he said. I ran out of Travis's cabin and sat down on the ground next to Percy's cabin crying. I didn't want to go in his cabin because I knew he would be mad at me. Percy ran outside and wrapped his arms around me.

" What happened to you?" he looked concerned.

" I just love you soo much and I feel so bad about being wasted yesterday," I lied.

" Oh no its fine im the one that got you the drinks." He laughed. I looked up at him.

" And your laughing because.. I was really concerned." I was still crying.

" Babe you don't have to be worried just forget last night never happened." He smiled and cradled me in his arms.

At that moment I really did want to forget about the whole thing.

In about two weeks I started feeling really queezy and I was throwing up all the time. Percy was starting to worry about me so he took me to the doctors. It seemed like hours waiting in the waiting room because I had to keep throwing up in a bucket it was gross. Finally I heard Doctor Amy call me in.

" Hello hunny, how are you feeling today," she asked smiling.

" I have just been throwing up all the time and I havent been feeling good for the past couple days." I looked up at her.

" Okay hun lets take your temperature," she took out her thermometer and stuck it in my mouth.

When the thermometer was done she gave me the weirdest expression.

" Doctor John can we get a pregnancy exam in here?" she looked at me nervously.

Percy and I exchanged looks and he reached over and kissed me gently on the lips. " Everything is going to be okay Anne." Even though he looked worried.

Doctor Amy came back in and she did the thing when she gels your stomache and everything.

" Oh hun you got yourself a baby." She screamed.

" No no no that's test has to be wrong! I got up and hit the moniter and told it to work right.

It took both of the doctors and Percy to pull me back onto the bed. " Annabeth it will be okay lets go home and we can talk about this after"Percy said. But something crossed my mind..that night with Travis.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the 1****st**** chapter I typed completely by myself! So proud! Srry for any spelling mistakes!**

"Percy why don't I meet you in the car" I said still in shock.

"Okay" he replied.

When he left the room I asked the doctor," about how many week along am I?"

"Two weeks" she answered. Crap, I thought to myself.

"How soon can a test to see who the father is?"**(srry cldnt find the name 4 it)**

"3 weeks" she said. I have to wait 3 frickin' weeks! Ugh this is going to be the longest weeks of my life. I was thinking about if I should tell Travis or not the whole ride back to camp.

"You've been kinda quite you know we're going to get through this" Percy said calmly.

"Everyone's going to think I'm a slut and they're going to know about us! We were always so careful how could this happen? Percy I don't think I'm ready for this." I shouted.

"there not going to think you're a slut, so what if people know about us, I don't know how this could happen we used protection every time, and there's always other options."

"y-you mean adoption, I don't think I could let some random family take care of my baby"

"you could always have an abortion." He said quietly.

"I don't believe in those it doesn't seem right to kill an unborn child." I mumbled just loud enough for percy to hear.

"I know I don't like that option either. Are we keeping it then?"

"if we don't find a family to adopt it that we fully trust."

"okay" he looked as if we wouldn't find one.

"thank you Percy" I smiled a half smile.

"I love you Annabeth" he told me while he huged me. This was the first time that he has said that to me.

"I love you too Percy" if I did then why was I still thinking of Travis? I love percy not Travis…. I think… I really hope this baby was Percy's then maybe I would think about keeping this baby.

What am I going to do if Travis is the father should I just lie to everyone?


	5. authors note! plz read

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews I love the good ones but** **seriosly if you**

**don't like it STOP WASTING YOUR TIME AND DON'T**

**COMMENT! But if you do like it then**

****

**comment! If you guys don't comment then I wont update for a while.**

**I love all you guys!,**

**Xoaphrodite18xo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: if you give a good review ill write in your character in this story! Plz do! Only doing the next 15. Ill say your name in the beginning of the next chapter and you can om me your character and the details. **

**Love ya,**

**Xoaphrodite18xo (now heres chapter 5!)**

Chapter 5

When I got back to camp I went to find Travis, I found him sitting by the lake talking to his brother. I walked over to them and said, "Travis I need to talk to you."

"So do it" he replied

"alone" I in a sharp voice, and gave him a obvious sharp look.

He walked over to me "what annabeth im kinda busy"he said obviously annoyed.

"im pregnant" I said almost ready to cry.

" Wait so who's the dad?" he asked looking worried.

"I don't know I just thought I should tell you."

"thanks how many other possibilities are there?"

"one, percy but he doesn't know about you"

"are you goint to tell him?" he asked.

"im not sure there still is a possobility that its not you."

"okay"he huged me, "come over my cabin tonight so we can get this settled out okay?"

"okay I guess…"

"see you there" he said with a wink. I knew what he was planning but for some reason I still wanted to go.i went back to my cabin to change intoskinny jeans with a v neck top from hollister. I went to my car and drove back to the camp. Travis was waiting outside for me.

" Hey Hot stuff," he smiled at me and grabbed me around my waist.

" Travis I am confused with the whole relationship thing I love Percy I really do but I also may be falling for you." I smiled shyly.

" Oh but I am probably the babies father so maybe you should choose me." He smiled deaviously.

" Yeah but Percy has been there for me for years and he has been my best friend way before we started semi-daitng!" I wish I wasn't so confused with this whole thing. I wish I could chose percy like I want to, but theres something about travis that makes me want to be with him.

" Kiss me and maybe it will change your mind," he leaned in and our lips touched. It wasn't instant love like me and Percy but it felt right, like I belonged with Travis. When we finished making out we just sat there for a while and we were thinking.

" Annabeth, I think I'm in love with you." He whispered. I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

" I think I'm in love with you too, but Im also in love with Percy." Travis looked at me with a sad face. " I

Have to go I will think about it I just need time to think." I whispered. He kissed me and I pulled back and

walked out of the cabin. Why does love have to be so complicated couldn't this

all go back to before that night after ther war, before me and Percy, before me and Travis! Before

everything complicated started! I really needed a friend now whare was thalia when you needed her?

**Sorry for the mistakes my computer isnt really **working wright.


End file.
